iLove the Way He Smells
by Tech-Man
Summary: Sam likes the way Freddie smells; so while he was been away with his mother on a mother/son retreat Sam does something to make sure she doesn't go without that smell. Read it, better than the summary. Seddie


_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other registered, trademarked, or copyrighted material found within this story.**_

**iLove the Way He Smells**

By: Tech-Man

_Caught

* * *

_

_Stupid lame diary entry, thank you so much Carly Shay:_

_I know what you're thinking, and if you have any sense at all you will keep your thoughts to yourself. Here, I am lying on the bed of my long-time crush while he and his crazy mother are out on some mother and son retreat. I have never been very good about writing down my thoughts as feelings, but Carly told me this was a good way of trying to make sense of the jumble of chaos that I call a thought process. Holy Chiz, that last statement sounded like Freddork. I must be spending way too much time around him or thinking about him if I am coping some of his speech patterns._

_Anyway, I suppose I will talk a little about what brings me here to the lair of the queen of the nubs. My name is Sam Puckett, that is S-A-M, not Samantha, and if you call me Samantha I will beat you till you are completely black and blue. I realized a few months ago that I have a kind of thing for the way the dork smells. I know that sounds crazy, but every time I pull him close and that unique scent of his assaults me… Anyway, let's just say I like how he smells._

_This brings me to my current location. The dork and crazy have been gone for almost two weeks and I was starting to lose it. I needed to get a hit of that boys smell. So, after Carly dragged the reason for me being so pissed off for the last few days out of me... She really pissed me off making me admit that I like the dork's smell. She, of course, thinks that means I like the dork, but that is nonsense, and besides, he hates me so that would never work anyway._

_So, for the better part of this last week when I sleep over at Carly's I break into Frednub's apartment and sleep in his bed. I have to say that I have never felt better. His pillow smells like him and so does everything else. I have even taken to wearing his PJs to bed. I can't help it; it makes me feel safe. They are supposed to be back sometime next week; so that means I have at least another six days to enjoy this before I have to pretend like it never happened._

_Maybe, I will steal all of the pajamas outfits he left so I can have a continuous supply at home. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me. _

Sam closed the notebook that Carly had given her and laid it on Freddie's nightstand. Standing up she quickly changed out of her normal clothes and into one of his pair of pajamas. She knew that if anyone ever caught her, her reputation would forever be destroyed, but who was going to walk in on her here. She delighted in the fact that for a little while she could be open about her feelings for the dork, even if that time was quickly coming to an end.

Sam shifted her weight bringing his pillow flush against her chest and relishing in the smell that came off it. It was a fortunate turn of events that Freddie's bed had so many pillows. That meant she could pretend he was there with her, and of course, when one started smelling like her she could grab another one. A contented sigh escaped her lips as the warmth of the bed and Freddie's smell surrounded her; she drifted off to sleep.

##########

"Mom! Look, I just wasn't having any fun this trip," Freddie, complained as he walked into their dark apartment. He had finally managed to convince his mother that their three-week long mother and son retreat was not helpful and that they should come home early.

"Fredward Benson," Mrs. Benson complained as she followed her son into the apartment. "This week was going to cover how to perform emergency first aid under water," she continued as they deposited their bags onto the floor in the living room.

"I know mom, but I am really tired right now so can we please talk about this tomorrow," Freddie pleaded looking at his mother trying to will her to understand with his eyes.

"Fine, but I am going to schedule the next available local seminar for us to attend," Marissa said before shuffling off toward her room with her bags in tow.

Freddie look a deep breath relishing in the fact that his mother looked like she was going to leave him alone for a change. Picking up his bag he shouldered it before walking into his room and turning on the lamp on the nightstand. The sight before him startled him enough that he had to clasp his hands over his mouth so his mother wouldn't hear anything.

Lying in his bed was none other than Samantha Puckett, wearing some of his old sweats to top it off. She was sprawled in all different directions as she lay on her back. The hem of his sweatshirt had ridden up exposing her beautifully sculpted stomach. That sight alone had his blood boiling, but what really had his attention was the content smile on her face. That particular smile very rarely graced her features and to see it now was something he would not soon forget. Taking a step closer he noticed an unfamiliar book by his bed. Picking it up he noticed the crazy scrawl that was Sam's excuse for handwriting.

He knew from experience that Sam was a heavy sleeper, and that it took something drastic to wake her up. Then when you managed to actually wake her up you better run for cover. Deciding that this was the only time he would ever be this close to her without her wanting to hurt him, he sat down on the bed next to her. It took Freddie a few minutes of careful maneuvering to get comfortable, and as soon as he settled in he felt Sam shift beside him. His first thought was panic as he froze waiting for her to wake up and pound him. What happened instead both scared and delighted him beyond mention.

Sam in her sleep turned from his pillow and instead wrapped her arms around his waist. Freddie's heart threatened to leap from his chest as she settled against him. Her steady breathing brushing her chest against him while her arms wrapped securely around his torso. Carefully, Freddie lowered his hands and opened the book.

Seeing as there was only a single entry it didn't take him long to finish it. When he finished he found himself lost in thought as he placed the book back on the nightstand. It just didn't make sense that Sam would like him, or the way he smelled for the matter. In fact on multiple occasions she made fun of the way he smelled. If he remembered correctly she wrote an entire skit for iCarly that revolved around the fact that he smelled bad.

Freddie quickly became so entangled in his thoughts that he absentmindedly began running his fingers in complex patterns over Sam's exposed midriff. He also failed to notice when the blonde's soft breathing stopped and two ice-blue eyes focused on his face. "You know, if I wasn't positive I was dreaming I would kiss you," Sam whispered her voice thick with sleep.

"Sam," Freddie nearly screamed jumping up and falling backwards off the bed. "Look, you hugged me," Freddie quickly said before his brow furrowed in confusion. "Did you say you wanted to kiss me," Freddie asked as a goofy smile worked its way onto his face replacing the earlier confusion.

Sam closed her eyes and remained absolutely still for a few minutes. Freddie was beginning to wonder if she had never really woken up when her eyes shot open and locked with his. "Why are you here? You're not supposed to be back until next week," Sam accused moving to the edge of the bed and standing up. "I've got to go," she spoke quickly moving toward the door in the same breath. The only thing that stopped her was a hand wrapped around her ankle.

"Wait please," Freddie spoke looking up at Sam. He had lunged for her leg, as she was moving toward the door. He regretted that movements now as it placed his face in a perfect position for her to kick. "Did you mean what you wrote in that diary," Freddie asked.

Slowly, Sam turned to face him stepping on his arm hard enough that he nearly cried out in pain. "You...read...that...diary," she asked slowly. Sam turned deliberately pressing harder into his arm with her foot.

Much to his credit he didn't cry out. "Yes, I read what you wrote. Do you really think I hate you," Freddie asked not even bothering to try a pull is arm out from under her bare foot.

"I know you do. Now let go of me before I decide that I really want to hurt you," Sam threatened; her voice sounding more exhausted than angry.

"You're my best friend," Freddie responded quickly ignoring her comments completely. "I could never hate you Sam," he whispered finally releasing the grip he had on her ankle.

Sam seemed taken back and moved over to sit lightly on the edge of his bed; thankfully as far as Freddie was concerned, away from the door. Her face was adorned in a look of total confusion and concentration, but her eyes shown with conflicting emotions. Freddie watched with rapt attention as everything from anger and fear, to hope and relief washed through those eyes.

Freddie stood brushing off his clothes before walking over and joining her on the side of the bad. Hesitantly, he reached out picking up her petite hand in his. "You know Sam," he whispered looking over at the shocked girl next to him. "I like the way you smell too."

That seemed to get her attention as she turned to look at him for the first time in a several minutes. "Do you have to be that lame all the time," she asked before punching him square in the shoulder a move that caused him to topple backwards onto the bed.

Freddie deciding to take advantage of their attached hands pulled hard, jerking Sam down along side him. "Really Sam, I like you too," Freddie spoke to clear the semi-awkward silence that hung around them as they lay next to each other.

Sam coked her eyebrow before responding, "And what makes you think that I like you," she asked hitting him again in the arm.

"How is it that you always manage to hit me in exactly the same place," Freddie asked rubbing his arm and scooting himself into a more conventional position on the bed. Sam continued to look up at him from her position on the bottom of the bed.

"Mama is just that good," was her simple response sliding up and joining Freddie. The two friends sat facing the opposite wall of Freddie's room as another silence descended upon them. With great trepidation Freddie reached out his hand placing it over Sam's where it sat on the bed between them. When she didn't immediately jerk it way he interlaced their fingers.

"So, does this mean you will be my girlfriend," Freddie asked fearing the rejection he was sure was on its way.

Sam didn't say anything, but moved so she could slide her legs back under the covers of his bed. "Dork, it means that you woke Mama up, and she is ready to get back to sleep."

Freddie smiled kicking off his shoes and joined Sam underneath the sheets. Sam moved to wrap her arms around Freddie sighing in contentment. With thumb and forefinger Freddie angled Sam's face up towards his and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. When she didn't move he was sure she was going to hurt him again. Much to his surprise however, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

Freddie quickly responded, sliding down to be on Sam's level as their lips worked against each other's. Moving to deepen the kiss, Freddie was surprised when Sam pulled away, and couldn't stop the look of hurt that crossed his face.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I'm really tired and since I'm not about to try and walk home looks like we can pick this up in the morning," Sam said her trademark smirk prominent on her face. Freddie just smiled and nodded his head before pulling her close and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: First, I would like to thank Pigwiz and KingxLeon21 for their help in making sure I did not over fluff this particular story or turn it into something it never should have been. That being said you should go check out their latest stories. They are guaranteed to keep you entertained.**

**I wrote this as a way of fighting off writers block as it was preventing me from working on the many stories that I currently have open. For those of you waiting; I promise I will finish them. I beg your patience and indulgence while I try to complete these "works of art"… Yeah, you can all laugh at that. Anyway, you know what to do next so please leave me a review telling me what you thought about this little drabble.**


End file.
